your_best_levelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Slender man's dre
Slender man's dre is a level by LWPeterson. It has 14,000+ plays with a rating of 3.61 stars, and 25 votes. It is an Adventure level. Irresponsible Mom is the playable character. The level has a moderate amount of detail, and triggers mostly for activating objects and few triggers are used for sounds. A boss you have to beat is at the end of the level. Gameplay You start on a ledge, with a pit of fire in front of you. Text saying "This level was made for:" and the word "IAMURARTIST" appears soon after you start. Once you jump over the pit of fire, you approach the two Moped Couple NPC's. Once you get near them, the screen will turn black, and the Moped Man will disappear. Both the Moped Man and the Moped Girl will scream, and when the screen clears up, he is gone. When you go foreword, three large jets will come down and explode. If you are slow, the jets will kill you. You then go on an elevator which brings you up. You then go back, where a boost pushes you up, where there is only small black squares to keep you from falling off, and there is a rotating rectangle at the top you must get past. Once you get past the spinning rectangle, you approach a black block, closely following a building with "spinning fans" underneath you and blocks resembling construction blocks are on top of you. There is next two long, thin black triangles facing each other, with a harpoon in the middle. After you have crossed the harpoon, there is a spinning blue ball with grey accents on it, hovering over a black object with small flames on it. Once you touch the blue ball, it will disappear and a sound effect will play. Once you proceed foreword, an invisible block stops you from going foreword, three long drums play, the screen turns black, an explosion sound effect plays, and white text saying "You stole the crystal..." appears, and the screen turns back to normal. Then, as you go forward, there will be text saying "Final boss showdown---------->" then you go slightly downhill, with the light grey triangles in the ground getting bigger as you go. Once you reach the bottom, you approach the boss. This boss has a grey body, with a hole with multiple-colored wires in him in the bottom left of his body. His left arm is black, while his right arm is bright yellow. He has black feet, and darker grey stripes on his body. A sliver of fire is in the middle of his chest, and his head cannot be seen. An invisible wall stops you from touching him. After a few seconds, a white arrow pointing back will appear, and you will quickly need to move back, or else his 'hands' that he throws down at you will crush you. You then need to go forward, go over the 'hands' he threw at you, and when you touch him, an explosion sound effect will play, and he will fly away. When you go forward, the finish line will be in front of you and you finish the level. Trivia *The level was made for the youtuber IAMURARTIST. *The title was supposed to be "Slender Man's dream" but a glitch occurred which made it only "Slender man's dre". *It is an Adventure level. Category:Levels Category:Adventure Levels Category:Horror Levels